Texas
by tumblebug63
Summary: The whole school of Hogwarts is being moved to Texas because England is no longer safe! Draco has to live with Hermione and her family and the two cant seem to get along. yet. DMHG
1. The Reason for Texas

**a/n: I am starting my 2nd fanfiction ever! This is not a sequel, but there might be one to this if I get enough participation from you guys! Be sure to check out my other story- The InterHouse Heads!**

Draco, the pureblood brat, was in a muggle car on his way to Texas. I know, who would have ever thought Draco Malfoy would fly to America, then drive to Texas with the Grangers? Let's just say he didn't do it voluntarily.

Draco had to go to Texas. He was not safe in England. No wizard, warlock, witch, or muggle was safe in England. Every student from Hogwarts was transferred to the new location of Hogwarts, which happened to be Texas. His parents had stayed behind to support Voldemort and they didn't want their baby boy there with them.

See, after one of Voldemort's Death Eaters killed Albus Dumbledore, the only one Voldemort ever feared, no one felt safe. It was the Hogwarts Staff that decided to move Hogwarts to America in order to be a little safer. Of course, it could never be as safe as it was when Dumbledore was Headmaster. Professor McGonagall simply couldn't perform the safety spells that Dumbledore had used.

Anyway, Draco was going to live in a Muggle community. There were just no Wizarding communities in Texas yet. New Jersey was the capital for witchcraft and wizardry in the United States. He was going to have to learn to live like a muggle. Professor McGonagall chose each student whose family was staying behind to have a home with another student. With Draco's luck he got stuck with a Gryffindor. He must have had really bad luck because he didn't just get stuck with any Gryffindor, he got stuck with Hermione Granger and her parents.

So far, Hermione had been pretty nice to him. He figured that was only because her parents had been with them the whole trip. He knew that she wouldn't be nice to him voluntarily. She visibly hated him, and for some good reasons too.

Hermione was in her rented car with Draco Malfoy. How unlikely was it that, of all people, McGonagall stuck her with Malfoy? Hermione thought she did it on purpose so that Draco and Hermione could at least learn not to kill eachother just on sight.

She had been fairly nice to Malfoy, but she had to be didn't she? Her parents were right next to her! She didn't want her parents to think she was a rude and improper host to a fellow student! She wished she could punch him right there and right then.Her family was taking the extra effort to take him in, and all he could do was sit there wand watch them do everything?

The whole moving-location-of-the-school routine made sense to Hermione, but she didn't know it would mean trying to make an alliance between her and her worst enemy.


	2. The Master Bedroom

**a/n: Hey! I'm really bored so I think I'm going to update alot this weekend! Please read and review!**

Draco got out of the Granger's rental car and walked to the front door of a scarlet, two story house that the Grangers had bought. The Grangers just looked at him like he was crazy. He wouldn't even help take his own bags into the house.

When Hermione had told them Draco might be trouble, they certainly weren't expecting this.

They carried his bags in and tried to show Draco to his room, but he wouldn't let them choose his room. He chose the room he wanted. The biggest room that was supposed to be for mom and dad.

Mom and dad stared at eachother, a stare that asked what they had gotten themselves into.

Draco unpacked his things and laid on the King sized bed that was inside the massive room he had chosen.

There was a large rectangular device in front of the bed that the Grangers told him was a television, but he wasn't about to take a muggle's word for it. He wasn't going to use a muggle device.

"Dang muggles and mudbloods," Draco mumbled after unpacking his suitcase into drawers. They were new in Texas so McGonagall had advised them not to use magic until they got to school, even to unpack clothes.

"Try to make me live in a room I don't want," Draco mumbled again. He was very upset that they had tried to give him the smallest room with no bathroom attatched. He would not use the family shower.

_I swear I will kill Draco Malfoy if he doesn't behave, _Hermione thought. He had kicked her parents out of the master bedroom so he could have it, and she wasn't going to put up with that all year. He had to learn to respect the Granger family, and maybe he could get some things he wanted, _if_ he asked.

Hermione unpacked her things neatly and went to check on Malfoy. The minute he saw her he shoved her out and yelled, "Get out of my room!".

Hermione walked away fast and heatedly, furious that he wouldn't even let her try to be nice.

**Hey! Thanks for reading this chapter! **

**Who is your favorite male or female actor/tress on the Harry Potter movies?**


	3. The Television Joke

**I got one person to review my last chapter so far! Come on guys, R&R! **

The next morning, Draco woke up to a loud scream at 8:00. He was estatic.

His little joke had gone as planned. He had set Hermione's speaking alarm to say that she had missed an important television program on the supposed existance of witches and wizards. It was a cruel joke to play on a person like Hermione, who never missed anything, and had gone to bed at exactly 9:30 last night.

The show didn't even premiere on 'television' until tomorrow. Hermione was supposed to watch that muggle television program for Muggle Studies and Defense Against The Dark Arts combined as one grade. So was Draco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke to a cool female voice saying, "You have missed the 'Do Witches and Wizards Exist' program. Would you like to schedule another event?"

Hermione's first reaction was to scream. So she did just that.

Then, around ten seconds later, Draco came in smirking.

"What are you doing in here?" Hermione screamed at him.

"Just seeing what was wrong, gosh.", he replied.

"Bull," muttered Hermione.

Then realization dawned on her.

It was Tuesday. The program didn't come on T.V until Thursday.

Draco had screwed with her alarm.

"Draco Malfoy!" she yelled. "Get out of my room! You reset my alarm! You little...Just get out!"

Draco smirked at her and strutted off.

_Darn, I forgot how much I hated Malfoy. That program was for half of our grade..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Draco was so proud of himself. He could still hear her screaming in his head. Oh, he loved that sound.

Then Draco just layed on his bed and prayed for other opportunities to catch Hermione off gurad like that.


	4. Scared for the Dead

**a/n: Thank you The Future Mrs. Thomas Andrew Felton for reviewing! Her favorite Harry Potter actor was Tom Felton (big surprise...) and so is mine!**

Hermione spent the rest of the day thinking if there were any ways to get Draco mad.

But strangely enough, she couldn't think of a single thing. So she thought if she got studying out of the way first, maybe she could think of something.

But, she was wrong for once.

She studied The Art of Transfiguring for three hours, and still, she could think of nothing.

So she gave up for the moment, something else she normally never did.

And then she went downstairs for lunch.

Oh, what a mistake.

Hermione tripped.

Over Draco's dead body.

She screamed. Again.

And then, again, realization dawned on her.

Draco had manually created a exact replica of himself that looked dead, and laid him on the stairs.

For Hermione to trip over.

She was the only one left upstairs to trip over it now.

She was definetly going to get Draco now.

No 'never' option.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was having the time of his life. He had always wanted to see how Hermione reacted to his dead body.

She screamed? She didn't rejoice.

He certainly thought she would have screamed for joy that he was gone. Instead she screamed of fear.

That was definetly out of the ordinary.

Or maybe she was scared that Voldemort was back, and had come for him. He didnt know.

All he knew was that she sounded horror struck.

And she was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had thought Draco had really died.

Voldemort had never even crossed her mind.

For some reason, she was just scared that Draco was dead...


	5. The Familiar Eagle Owl

Draco and Hermione wouldn't talk to each other. Hermione was still angry that Draco would play such a cruel trick, and Draco was astonished at her reaction to it.

_She had REALLY been freaked out when she saw his 'lifeless' body. What had come over her? She hated him, mostly because a was a filthy, rich, ungrateful, snob. She had tried to be nice to him, and all he did was repay her with this mean joke? Pathetic. _

Draco thought this all to himself when Mr. and Mrs. Granger refined him to his room for giving their daughter such a scare. _As if Hermione hadn't gotten over it by now, _he thought.

Hermione lay in her room, unable to think of anything but how rude, selfish, rich, and snobby Malfoy was. Of course, he seemed nice enough when he apologized, but that was the only time he had even made a nice gesture since he had been living with the Grangers.

School started in three weeks and Hermione still hadn't finished her homework. It was so unlike her. But, hard as she tried to focus on homework, Draco kept coming to mind.

_He looked so sincerely innocent and sorry when he confessed to having set up the joke, _she thought. _He looked, almost, sad. His big smoky blue eyes were shimmering, and his hair was pushed out of his face so he could look into my eyes. He looked beautiful just then. _Hermione was recalling the night he said sorry.

Hermione almost slapped herself when she realized what she was thinking. In fact, the only thing that stopped her was the sound of an owl pecking at the window.

Slowly Hermione got up from her perch on the bed and slid the glass window open. The gray-brown eagle owl looked familiar but she couldn't place it…

She untied the letter attached to the owl's foot and began to read a neatish-scrawl:

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I hope you accept my apology. I have been thinking about what I did, and I am no longer proud or amused. Please begin to look at me in a new light. I promise I won't let you down. Oh yes, and thank you for having me over while school is being set up here. Don't you think the location is quite lovely? Thank your family for me, they have been nothing but pleasant since I arrived. I would have liked to have told you all this in person, but, as you know, your lovely parents restricted me to my room. Please meet me at midnight tonght, under the big oak tree in our backyard._

_The truly sorry,_

_Draco Dragoias Malfoy_


	6. Letters to the Love

It was midnight. Hermione was sitting alone under the oak tree.

_He's such a filthy liar,_ she thought to herself as 12:05 came around. Finally, as her watch read 12:07, Draco Malfoy appeared under the oak tree.

Hermione didn't know why she had waited for him. She shouldn't have come out at all.

"I'm sorry, Granger," Malfoy said softly, with an ashamed look on his face. He sat next to her. She stood up.

"I shouldn't have," he continued, "it was a really mean thing to do. I felt I needed to make it up to you. By giving you this necklace."

He stood up and walked behind her, slowly clasping a silver chain necklace around her slender neck. She felt awkward. _Draco…this wasn't like him at all. He wasn't generous. Or thoughtful for that matter. _

She examined the necklace. It was pure silver with a small heart dangling from the front. The heart was engraved, she noticed.

The heart read: _My heart is now around your neck. Take care not to break it._

Hermione whispered the verse. Draco smiled.

"It's true, you know.", he said. He took Hermione's hand and smiled again.

"You know how I told you to try and look at me in a new light? This is what I meant. I really like you, Hermione, and I'm sorry for the way I've treated you and your family. Do you have the loveliness in your heart to forgive me? And be my girlfriend?"

Hermione was just stunned. _No. _

_He didn't just ask me that._

_He didn't just say that. _

_But you know you wanted him to ask that. _

_You know you like him._

_Here's your shot._

_Say yes._

_But what if he's tricking me?_

_He's not._

_But what if he is?_

_He's not._

_For heaven's sake just say yes!_

_Ok then._

"Yes Draco. I accept your apology, and I will be your girlfriend. I really like you too."

Hand in hand, Granger and Malfoy, mud-blood and pure-blood, Cinderella and the Prince, walked back to the house.

The next morning, Hermione and Draco both awoke to owls at their windows.

Hermione's letter read:

_Good morning, sunshine. I'm so happy you agreed to date me. Now I have the loveliest girl in Hogwarts, or all the world, to myself. Come downstairs, I have a surprise for you._

_Love,_

_Draco Dragonias Maloy_

Draco's read:

_Good morning, sleepy. I cant wait to see you. I'm so glad I came down to see you last night. Love the necklace. I'll never break your heart as long as it's 'round my neck. Come downstairs with me. Hold my hand. Love me._

_Love,_

_Hermione Kohl Granger_


End file.
